


Now We're Feeling Like Criminals

by CyanideThrills



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Abuse, Alibis, Angst, Arson, Attempted Sexual Assault, Character Death, Crime, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Idk why i started this so late, Inspired by Music, Modern Era, Multi, My First Fanfic, Natsu's a pyro, Romance, Trying my best, Violence, its 5am, will update tags as this goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideThrills/pseuds/CyanideThrills
Summary: Modern Day AU.Lucy thought she was in over her head even before she moved to Magnolia in a last ditch desperate attempt to leave her skeletons behind. Yet the job she was promised doesn't seem to exist when she arrives and suddenly the largest biker gang of Magnolia seems to have adopted her, ever since she ran into their leader's son Natsu.She knew it was dangerous from the start, but somehow she just can't seem to stay away from him, and soon she has more than just her skeletons to contend with when he learns about her past.**Inspiration from Night Games by Wake Me**
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Now We're Feeling Like Criminals

_"Listen up, I was out with you, went back at midnight." His onyx eyes were burning into her brown orbs, barely a foot away from her face. "It's better if they don't know the truth, so won't you be my alibi?"_

_Her mouth was bone dry as she parted her lips to agree with him. But no sound came out. Terror had her continue rocking in place on the couch, knees drawn up to her chest, eyes wide and glassy._

_Natsu raked a frustrated hand through his hair with a growl, messing up his already wild pink locks before his hands shot out and grabbed her wrists to pull her to a halt. "I'm serious Luce," he rasped, "I know you don't lie, but I need you to lie for me just this once. Just this once, Luce. We can do this, we'll get away with everything."_

_"I-I'm scared. I d-don't wanna l-lose you, I don't w-want them to t-take you..." she whispered, eyes clearing as her lip began to tremble._

_A wicked grin split his face, showing his sharpened teeth as he slid a hand round the back of her neck and drew her to him. "'m not going anywhere."_

_"And y-you'll do the same f-for me?"_

_"You know I will," he pressed a heated kiss to her lips, stealing her breath, "I'm all fired up now."_

* * *

Her hand dropped to her side as the door shut to her new apartment, dropping her suitcase and bags to the floor with a loud enough thud to make her cringe. That would have her landlady in a mood. Sighing, she pushed her blonde hair out out of her eyes and moved further into the living room for a snoop around. May as well make the most of the little time she had before she had to go to her induction at her new job, she mused.

Lucy was brand new to Magnolia. While she knew of the city from her father's dealings with some businessmen here while growing up, she had never actually been. He'd never allowed her to. Always claiming that it was no place for a _lady_ such as herself, that she had all she needed in Crocus. Why would she need to leave, before she got married? She was safer there, with him. Unable to be tainted. The perfect porcelain doll waiting to be collected by a new owner.

She shuddered then, flinching away from the thought as she turned her head, tears burning behind her eyes. _'Focus, Lucy. Crying on your first day is hardly the way to make a good first impression,'_ She chided herself. Checking her phone, a curse left her mouth and she turned, heading back for the door. Great. She hadn't even had enough time to check out her new place. Fast steps turned into a run, racing down the stairs and straight out the door past her landlady who had looked ready to say something particularly waspish, leaving her startled expression in her wake.

While it was true that Magnolia was the largest city in Fiore, it still had about as many jobs available to an aspiring author as anywhere else. Frustrating as it was she hadn't been in a position to take her time and look harder when she'd been trying to leave Crocus- hence why she was in a cramped apartment and willing to be verbally abused by an old hag she paid rent to. So when an opportunity had come up to be a model for _Sorcerer's Weekly_ , she had quickly grabbed the chance with both hands. Sure, there was literally _no writing at all_ when it came to modelling, but she was holding out hope that if she could impress them with a few body shots then she could possibly work her way up the ranks to one of their journalists in a few months time. In the meantime, this would pay her rent, and she had no other options available to her.

Her running slowed to a jog before long, her legs burning from the sudden exertion. Which then became a walk. Mavis, she was out of shape. Flushed and panting, Lucy took the time to take in her surroundings as followed the route on her phone, determined to make it home without having to ask someone for help. Calling a cab wasn't in the budget this month so either way she'd be walking back later on; better if she figured her way there sooner rather than later, in case her phone decided to start playing up again when the time came. 

The residents and shop owners all gave her a cheery greeting as she passed by, sticking close to the river wall to avoid the workmen offloading and gaggles of children filling the sidewalk. She returned the waves with a smile of her own, a warm feeling spreading through her. _'It's not like this in Crocus,'_ she couldn't help thinking, sidestepping a particularly energetic pair of boys with toy guns. The smile was strained however, her arm feeling mechanical with her waving. The warm feeling rapidly dissipated as a face swam into her mind, filling her vision. She had no right to feel happy after what she did... 

The sun was baking down by the time she arrived in the right part of town and she had to remove her jacket, draping it over her shoulder bag. It had grown steadily quieter the further out she had made it until now where she was walking down all but abandoned streets. The cobbles here were cracked in places, their gaps filled with broken glass and cigarette stubs. Doing her best not to pay it too much attention, Lucy looked back down at her phone for the address. _144 Fontane Avenue._ Her eyes flicked up to scour the buildings. This was Fontane Street. So, all things being as they were...

The blonde clapped her hands together when the building came into view. A large white sign hung above the door with writing that was hard to discern from a distance so she picked up her pace until she was standing directly underneath it. 

And suddenly her heart was plummeting into her boots.

_For Sale: 2400000 jewel._

"There's got to be some kind of mistake..." Lucy breathed, heart beginning to pound in her chest. Unlocking her phone, she frantically scrolled through her contacts for Delvin, her apparent new manager. The phone rang out to voicemail. Trying another dozen times, she completely missed the figures slowly creeping up behind her as she punched a new number into her phone. "No... no no NO! Come _on!_ " 

A woman's cool voice answered after her second attempt but was quickly drowned out by Lucy's panicked tirade. "Is this Sorcerer's Weekly? I'm supposed to be meeting your agent, Delvin, at 4pm at 144 Fontane Avenue but there's no one here! The building says it's for sale-" she looked back up at the sign, "And has been for _weeks!"_

The woman's voice sounded again. "There is no agent named Delvin working for Sorcerer's Weekly, Miss. What was the name, please? And what was the meeting for?"

"My name's Lucy! Lucy Hear-" her voice caught, making her cough. "Lucy Ashley! And it was for a modelling contract..."

Clacking of a keyboards sounded as her teeth sank into her lip, hand curling into an anxious fist as she pressed it against her cheek. _'C'mon... please!_ '

The tone came back, "Sorry, there is no record of you in our systems, and we are not currently looking for any new models. I apologise for any confusion. Have a nice day."

The call clicked off in her hand and she slowly turned her head to look at the screen as panic threatened to consume her. She had no job. She didn't know where she was. Her rent was due in two weeks and she had no way of paying it. 

Turning finally, she finally clocked the pair who had been stalking her up till now. 

Her phone went hurtling to the ground as the first one lunged at her, grabbing for her shoulders. She spun away with an ear splitting scream, her bag tearing away at the strap from her shoulder and spilling its contents on the ground. The second man was faster, anticipating her actions, so when she turned to run she collided with his sweat laden chest. "Where are you going, pretty girlie?" he taunted, leaning into her face with with his crazy blond hair framing his face. His breath stank of some kind of substance as he loosed a chuckle at her, his pupils were tiny pinpoints, but what really had her stomach churning was the knife that appeared in her peripheral vision as he lifted a hand. 

"P-Please..." she stuttered, eyes blown wide as the steel glinted right next to her face. The man took a moment to trace its sharpened edge along her jawline, pretending not to have heard her, humming to himself.  
  
"Bad part of town, girlie," he continued conversationally, "All alone, dressed up and looking like a 5 star meal in a park full of starving strays..."

She tried to pull her skirt down lower, cursing herself for dressing for the weather at that particular moment as his gaze dipped. The man pressed forwards then, pinning her hands between them. His face pressed into her hair as he breathed her in deeply, making her flinch away as tears began to leak from her eyes. "J-just take the m-money, okay? It's in m-my purse. You can h-have everything j-just let me go..." 

He huffed a laugh into her ear, turning a little to watch as his companion picked himself up from the ground where he'd fallen. "Naw, I don't think we will. I think we'll have a little fun first, since you've hurt my buddy, whadd'ya say??"

Lucy jerked away from him, causing the knife to slice into her cheek. As blood welled from the cut she gasped, struggling against him to free a hand, but he pressed harder against her clearly enjoying himself at her expense.  
  
He tutted, "Now look what you've gone and done! So careless. We just wanted to play a lil' with you..."

Her sobs began to take up the alley. _'You deserve this after everything you did.'_ Her mind said viciously.

_'No, no, I was protecting myself! I didn't do anything wrong-'_

"Oi, girlie, are you listening?!" 

A sharp slap sounded. Her head snapped to the side, her cut widening from the force of the hit. Pain rushed through her face, her teeth practically rattling in her skull. She didn't have a chance to recover before he grabbed her chin and forced it up to look at him, glaring at her, before he pressed the blade in to her throat and held it there. 

"I said, it's not like you have anywhere _better_ to be, right? Since your little modelling job fell through?" He hissed.

"You can model for us if you want. We'll even score you!" Said his friend from behind him, grinning lecherously at her. 

Her captor forced her back against the wall, wedging a leg between her knees. "Well, girlie?"

Lucy's eyes clenched shut as the man's hand began to wander, disappearing under her shirt as the other began to laugh. Her tears were useless, as were her screaming and pleading. _'Please... please please please...'_

A sharp, piercing whistle cut through the alley, forcing her eyes back open. "Why don't ya let me pose for ya first, assholes?"

The blond holding her whirled round with a snarl, nicking the skin at her throat, but was suddenly thrown back into the wall behind him. Lucy shrieked again in shock. Two daggers stuck out from his knees, the white of the bone showing through his trouser legs. The blades had gone right through, wedged into the crumbling mortar of the building he now leaned on.

The man's companion hit the ground a minute later after another series of thuds. The hand that had been reaching for a gun was now held in front of his face as he stared at the blade that had been sent straight through the palm, the hilt meeting his knuckles. Another had hit his side, but he'd yet to register it.

Slowly, Lucy turned to where the voice and knives had come from. Somehow, in her panic, she had completely missed the sound of a motorbike pulling up. _'I must be hallucinating...'_ the man was pulling another dagger from a sheath on his belt, _'No biker would dye their hair bright pink.'_

The man with the knife through his hand was recovering. As Lucy watched, still flattened against the wall she'd been pressed into a mere moment ago, he pulled the knife out of his hand with a yell and went to through it at said biker. But at the last minute he twisted and aimed it at her.

Lucy's shrank into herself with a cry, hands over her eyes as she waited for the sickening pain to hit.

But it didn't.

"C'mon! Hurry up before they _get_ up!"

When her eyes opened this time, both of her assailants had seemingly passed out. Lucy didn't hesitate to jump over the shattered knees of the first one before running forward towards her saviour.

"Get on!"

"My phone! My _keys!"_

_"Fuck your phone and keys-_ Get. On!"

She swung her leg over the back as she was commanded, eyes still stuck to the ludicrous colour of his hair as he kicked up the stand. His hand reached behind him after a second, seizing her hands and forcibly wrapping them around his waist. "Hang on-"

The bike took off with a roar and she found no alternative than to press herself into his back, tightening her arms. The man crowed with glee as the street sped away behind him, zipping between the parked cars and the sidewalk to avoid red lights and the odd pedestrian. Adrenaline coursed through her veins as he drove, forcing her head up to look around her. Familiar streets she had walked down just an hour ago shot past her in a blur of colour and noise. _'Where is he taking me? Surely he doesn't know where I live?!'_

As if sensing her thoughts, he took a sharp turn, and she had to lean with him to avoid being thrown from the bike. Down another cobbled street that didn't look wide enough to admit them, and another. A van reversed towards them but the man wasn't slowing down. "S-Slow down! We're gonna crash!" She called into his back but it went unheeded as he sped up even more. "Have a little faith, Blondie!"

10 metres. 6 metres. _'I survived a mugging gone wrong only to die as more spatter on the back of an old truck.'_

They shot out the mouth of the street just as the van entered it, and her 'chaffeur' swerved tightly, narrowly avoiding two oncoming cars, and entered another street. Another _whoop!_ left the guy and Lucy was left wondering yet again if she maybe hadn't made another mistake by hopping onto the bike. 

"Where are you taking me?!" she cried at him, tensing as the bike went up a ramp.

A shriek lodged in her throat as the bike left the ground, missing the next road of oncoming traffic completely, before touching down again at the other side. _'I'm gonna die, for real this time. This is it. The man's mad-'_

"Back to base, weirdo, where else?!" He shot back at her, turning to throw a fang-tipped grin at her. 

"VAN!"

He turned just in time to avoid a grocery van, laughing as her arms tightened to the point that she nearly left her seat. They wove through a road of more traffic, this time having to stop for the red light, although He still walked them up to the front of the line. "Lighten up, we're almost there!"

"Ligh-lighten _up?!"_ Lucy spat, flabbergasted, "Listen, _pinky!_ You're been trying to kill us since I got on this damned thing! A _nd_ you're absconding with me! I don't have _any_ of my things, my landlady is going to _skin me_ -"

"Natsu."

She paused again, mouth agape for a second in shock as he interrupted her. "Whaaa... what?!"

He grinned, looking at her again just before the lights changed, "My name. It's Natsu, Natsu Dragneel."

Before she could reply to him, they were off again. Her brain was working at a million miles an hour, her thoughts scattered, until all she could do was focus on not letting go of _Natsu_ as he hit the accelerator. "Yeah well my name is Lu- _CCYYYYYY!_ -"

Just holding onto him actually take up a large portion of her time, so she was heavily relieved when he finally relented on the gas and the bike began to slow. Lifting her bloodied cheek from his shirt- and wincing as she realised what a mess she'd made of it - she was just able to take in the sign hanging over a large bike shop before they disappeared into it. _Fairy Tail_ was emblazoned in big black letters across the front and a weird symbol was painted next to it, the same symbol as was on the bike. 

_'And on him,_ ' she noticed, as he killed the engine and turned the other way towards her. There on the top of his bicep, above his sleeve of tattoos, was a blood red version of it.

Little did she know how important that symbol would come to mean to her in just a short amount of time. 

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, Luigi!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first time on ao3 and this is my first ever Fairy Tail fanfic! I'll try and update as often as I can, chapters will be around 3k words. 
> 
> As the warnings and tags say, this is going to have some graphic stuff in it, from violence and abuse to character deaths. Possibly worse, but I'll keep the tags and warnings updated accordingly. I really hope you enjoy reading this as I had writing it!


End file.
